Island Happiness
by AncientMenace
Summary: As the Straw Hats dock at the tropical island of Salos for the night, the alcohol properties of the native drink seems to be too much for the crew to handle.


Chopper eyed the coconut suspiciously,

"So you're positive this is safe?" He wearily questioned. He was the doctor for the Straw Hat pirates so of course it was his duty to make sure that they were not putting themselves in any medical danger.

"Of course" the tanned waitress replied, "This coconut milk is fresh from the trees, and the added herbs which make it alcoholic comes from the _meisce_ plant_, _which is native to our island and is known for it's healing properties, so of course it is safe." She finished with a polite smile, placing a bamboo straw inside the coconut now held in Choppers small hooves.

"I'm surprised though, it has enough alcohol in it to make even Zoro and Nami drunk.." Chopper observed Zoro lazily swinging on a hammock with a recognisable blush on his reddened face, happily mumbling along to the music played by the locals of Salos, the tropical island the crew had decided to port at for the night.

Nami however, was a completely different story. The orange haired navigator had found herself in the same getup as the women of the island. A coconut shelled bra and a skirt made of shredded leaves had made its way onto her at some point during the night. Swinging her hips to the beat of the drums playing, her drink swayed in her hand as Luffy swung along with her laughing in her ear and swirling her around. Chopper was shocked, she didn't even hit him for throwing her around like that!

Chopper was hesitant to taste the drink, but as soon as he did he was amazed at the rich taste and the milky texture, a hint of lemon and honey could be detected as he swallowed two more sips. Now happily swinging his tiny legs under the large bar stool, Chopper merrily watched the other crew members.

Robin found herself laughing contently on a lounge chair, having her long hair braided by one of the native women. Brook wobbled around on shaking bones as he followed a woman around, asking if she even had panties on. Franky was showing some slurred moves on the small bamboo stage which was occupied by bongo drums and dancing women. Usopp was making his way over to Chopper, tripping only once, before he heavily plonked himself on the stool next to the small reindeer.

"Holy crap Chopper this island is amazing! Pfft and you were the bum who said_ hiccup _we shouldn't waste time stopping here!" Usopp exclaimed, his words sloppier than usual. Chopper pouted as he hastily replied, "You were the one who said that! How many of those drinks have you had?!"

"Hmmm like I dunno ten...eleven whatever man just let it go and follow the breeze~" Usopp's head clunked onto the bamboo bar table and proceeded to ask the waitress for another drink. Chopper screeched an 'eleven?!' and asked the waitress to get him some water instead.

"Oh yeah" Usopp continued "I was going to ask you if you've seen Sanji yet, I haven't seen that idiot in like, five years! Wow has it been that long? Where have I been?"

Face-palming (or face-hoofing?) was Chopper's immediate reaction, before proceeding to wipe away the drool leaving the sharpshooters mouth.

"You need to drink some water, lay down and have a rest. Hopefully Zoro would be ok with letting you have the hammock.."

After some struggle with getting Usopp to drink the water, and persuading Zoro to leave his hammock, the long nosed man was now sleeping in the large, swaying banana leaf, being watched like a hawk by Chopper. It was Zoro however, that Chopper should have been concentrating on.

Sanji was now back from his 'five year toilet break' and had found a nice leaf lounge to sit on. It was next to the cook that Zoro had now placed himself, his head swaying from side to side along to the rhythm of the drums. The chef was no better, as his head had fallen onto the swordsman's shoulder and was tapping his foot to the beat, hypnotised by watching the island girls dance.

"You..smell like vanilla" Zoro's deep voice slurred towards Sanji, causing said man to raise his head and look at Zoro with yearning eyes. Zoro then leant his forehead against Sanji's, and the pair shared a longing gaze for a minute before Zoro leant in for a sloppy kiss.

The bonfire in the middle of the sandy area crackled as smoke wafted into the starry night sky, followed by howls of laughter and joyous music.

-The next morning-

Zoro had only ever experienced a few hangovers in his life, most of them involved vomiting non-stop, or having a killer headache all day. This hangover however, was amazingly non-existent. Zoro woke to the smell of cooking food, as well as a scent of vanilla. Not yet wanting to open his eyes, the shuffling of long legs underneath him forced him to peel his eyes open and lean up on his elbows. Underneath him, was a sight he had never imagined to see. Sanji was lying on his back, sleeping contently under the weight of Zoro. The swordsman mentally wracked through his brain as to what happened last night to lead to this position. Eyeing the cook ambiguously, Zoro took note of the display presented below him. The way Sanji's lips were parted ever so slightly as he breathed softly. The way his hair had been brushed back, revealing both curly eyebrows, Zoro smirked at that. What caught Zoro's attention the most though, was the fluttering of the chef's eye lids as they threatened to open.

Not wanting to feel the chef's wrath and questions as to why he was on top of him, Zoro hurriedly peeled himself off of Sanji's warm body, clothed of course, but warm nevertheless.

"The green haired one has awoken" A woman stated from behind him, this of course was the final touch to awakening the cook. Sitting up groggily, Sanji eyed the islander woman and smiled. Proceeding to shift his gaze to Zoro and frown, giving Zoro that typical scowl he always made when he saw the swordsman.

"I see you two had a fun time last night, us women have never seen two men partake in such activities together before." The dark skinned women innocently smiled as she handed the two a coconut shell of water each. It was Zoro who choked out, "Activities?!" Now confirming that something had definitely happened last night.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind that a few of us watched, but the passion you two displayed whilst kissing like that was, how do you say..beautiful!"

Sanji's now empty coconut shell was dropped to the sand as he stared at the purple haired woman like she had just told him his cooking was disgusting.

"I'm sorry madam, but..you must have been seeing things because me and this oaf.. no way.. could not have happened" Sanji stated as he stood up next to Zoro, who now was glaring daggers at his drink. The woman giggled in reply and said "No it really happened, just look at the love marks you two left on each other! The noises you two made were," it was now that she blushed, " definitely real.."

"Love marks.." Sanji replied.

"Noises.." Zoro echoed.

Next thing Zoro knew his green coat was being spread open by the chef, causing his drink to slip from his hands. Zoro observed Sanji as blue eyes widened in disbelief, "So you're saying…I..we.."

It was now Zoro's turn to rip open Sanji's collared shirt and view the hickey's which were unmistakably spread along the nape of Sanji's neck. The swordsman gulped as his lips tingled at the thought of him making those marks against the cook's pale skin.

"So are you two..married?" The timid voice broke through the tense atmosphere as the pair shouted a "NO!" to the young woman.

Slightly nervous now, the girl backed away as another tanned woman, slightly older with black hair sauntered over, a devilish smirk plastered on her face.

"Just face it sweetie, these two just had to release a bit of steam, yet the way you guys were grinding against each other, yikes! I wish I was sandwiched in that last night" The comment earned the outgoing woman embarrassed looks of shock, ignoring them though, she continued.

"Well, we have some breakfast ready for you two, and then our second fiesta can start!"

"Second?" The purple haired islander replied, as the two men were currently unavailable to even speak.

"Yup, looks like the captain had so much fun last night, he's ordered that his crew stay another night, let's hope I can get front row seats of that show you guys performed again tonight" With that, the older woman winked towards the men and grabbed the other girl by her arm dragging her off.

It was Zoro who finally broke the silence, "Geez, you mustn't have been that good of a kisser if I don't remember it, shit cook"

"What? I'm an excellent kisser! Not that I can say the same to you, seeing as I don't even feel these marks, tsk"

That was how the night repeated itself, except this time, both men cut down on the coconuts, just to make sure they could find out who was the best kisser of the two, and remember the winner.

END

_Well, seeing as this is my first story, reviews will happily be accepted :) Sorry for any grammar errors, I kind of just wanted to hurry up and publish my first story! Anywho.. let me know what you think!_


End file.
